jtoh_rblxfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower of Frightening Nightmares
Contents https://ktoh.fandom.com/wiki/Tower_of_Frightening_Nightmares# show What is the Tower of Frightening Nightmares? The Tower of Frightening Nightmares, or ToFN for short, is the Soul-Crushing tower of Ring 5. It is also a community tower made by tintom495. This should be attempted only after you have beaten Tower of Inception Except it seems much harder this Pro's Guide Starting the Tower The first 4 floors should be pretty easy to accomplish if you have beaten a few remorseless towers. *'Floor 1': This floor starts with some wedge jumps similar to ToR, after that is a pretty easy jump then a 12 stud jump, now do a jump to a ladder like in ToES, only slightly easier, do a truss flick then do a simple jump now go up the slope, don’t jump, just use shift to go diagonal, after that is a really difficult headhitter. After that, go to the left side to dodge the poison poles, after that are some pretty simple jumps, now truss flick 2 times but be quick! There is a poison spinner. After that, go on the edge of the block in a sideways position, don’t use shift, just jump to the platform. Do a few more shift jumps then do the jump or wall hop if you want to, then do the last shift jumps then you're at floor 2. *'Floor 2': Do the shift jumps to the wraparound. This wrap is 10 studs, so you can also wallhop it. This next platform is a wobbly platform, go for it and don't take much damage. Do the wraparound or once again, wallhop it, and then shift jump up to the top. Then, make your way to the platform landing. To do the tightrope, use < and > to stable yourself. Then, do the jumps to the truss section. The first truss is simple, just flick. The next one, get under the brick and go down a little and time your jump to the next truss. The next few trusses are just flicks, so you should be fine. Climb the last truss to Floor 3. Continuing the Tower *'Floor 3': At the beginning of Floor 3 there are some hard head-hitters. To do these, doing them sideways is a little easier. After this are some wedges and a 10 stud wrap. The wrap with half studs at the ends can cause you to fall easily because of the physics with half studs, so be careful. At the spinner, stay in third person so you take less damage and do the transparent blocks. After this you will encounter cylinder jumps on a wall, and after doing that there is another head-hitter. Now do the tightrope, which used to be harder but got nerfed so i was bigger and easier to land on. Now just be careful on the jumps where you can hit your head on the killbricks, and you're at Floor 4: FIrst do a round of in and out motions then do a 2 stud stickout and an 1 stud walkaround. Fit in the 1 stud gap then do a wrap then do poison wraps then fall in a gap with poison. Uparound then do circle jumps. Do more wraps then do some jumps to floor 5. *'Floor 5': Do the difficult wrap then do some jumps. After this jump on half studs while getting hurt by a poison spinner to get in the box. Here is where the difficulty spikes. You must do 11 or maybe 12 stud jumps on quarter studs then a 10 stud wrap(WIP) *'Floor 6': *'Floor 7': *'Floor 8': Finishing the Tower *'Floor 9': *'Floor 10': Music *Floor 1: Xtrullor - Shatter *Floor 2-3: Dimrain47 - The Falling Mysts *Floor 4: Super Paper Mario - Champion of Destruction *Floor 5: Bowser's Inside Story - The Giant *Floor 6: Dimrain47 - Infernoplex *Floor 7-8: Dimrain47 - Forsaken Neon *Floor 9: Paper Mario: Color Splash - Blackout *Floor 10: Paper Mario: Color Splash - Black Bowser's Castle Gallery https://ktoh.fandom.com/wiki/File:Beat_The_Tower_of_Frightening_Nightmares.png The badge obtained from beating ToFN https://ktoh.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2019-05-25_at_5.53.44_PM.png ToFN's old portal without the gameplay star. Add a photo to this gallery Continuing after this Point This is currently the second hardest tower available in the game, so you should go to the Tower of Impossible Movement. If you beat this tower, which only around 35 people have so far, you are currently one of the best players in the game. If you've done ToIM, your next stop is the new Tower of Inferno Galore, but it depends on the exact difficulty chart placement of ToIG. Trivia *If you fall from outside from floor 4 or higher, you will land on a poison and see a text saying PLEASE GIVE UP :). *This tower has changed 3 difficulties. First, when it was first getting created, it was Insane. then the original difficulty was buffed to Extreme, after the latest difficulty is Terrifying. *As of now, this is the game's only soul crushing tower that does not require any glitches apart from the Tower of Double Trouble. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.